combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlueChoco
First "post" on a squeaky clean page. =D }} 21:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And you play Maple? What level and class. :O That's crazy epic. And here I am, never achieving an account over level 52 in a game I'm so obsessed about. I think the most "valuable" item I have (not monetarily, more like a valuable momento) is the Golden Maple Leaf from the Anniversary Event two years ago. I've still kept it, have yet to turn them in, and I think they are a key symbol of the game. :D (Plus they're one-of-a-kind items, and I defy the laws of physics by having two of them ^^) nomnomnom... I never knew that a Chocobo was from the FF series. Pretty much since I know almost nothing about it. :D All I know of is a bunch of vague details about Cloud. Are all your messages this long and thoughtful? :O Seems like you have a lot to say, and that's a great thing. :3 I always have plenty to say or ponder deeply about, but neither words nor typing can express it fully (or quickly enough, for that matter).. Regardless, I still want to play you in Quarantine~!!!!! Hey blue, mind if i call u blue? choco? bc? Anyway, i was just wonderin if there was anything i could do to help fix up the wiki, Zeroex told me 2 talk 2 u, so, i was just wondering. Talk 2 ya latr :P Wha? Huh? I'm confused. o-o If you're talking about what I believe you are, then you, Choco-chan, are a stalker. And I believe that Drk is right (for once..); I should upgrade you to administrator status to replace Tallgeese/SeaCrane actively. Edit: I believe you're looking for this page particularly. No need to create a new one. }} 01:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they're all in the Category "Head" instead of Headgear, as it should. So we have to mass-move them over.. And I used to believe in main pages too, until.. Er... Brad loves Draco yes he does! 02:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Items Items is, really, anything that can be purchused from the store. In other words, every piece of weapon, gear, mercs, specs, and function stuff is an item. "The Items category is for articles or categories pertaining to things purchasable in-game in the Shop or Black Market. " This was written way before today; I am just following precdents, and making sure that everything is up to snuff. :) There, it's done. ._. out TopsyKretts3 04:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blah blah bla. I was being sarcastic when I postd that comment, okay? In case you couldn't tell, I do tend to joke about things... I know, most of my edits were just category additions, but that still counts as something! I mean, if they did not, then why are categories avaliable? Then why is DRK all the way up there? He said it himself, he just spammed Primary, and Weapons categories onto everything. You may not like me, and I may be madly in love with you, but we're still co-workers, co-editors. We take on the same job, we stop the same vandals, and we use the same wiki. Just because you view your edits as being more meaningful than my ''recent ''edits, does not give you the right to harass me. Don't forget, we're tied for #2, so for now, we're equals, you and me. : P TopsyKretts3 19:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : D We played together!!! Wheeeeeeee! x) CoNfUzEd (and shell-shocked) I am... }} 10:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I dunno...It's just so much to take in. It's been a few hours and I STILL don't believe that I got inducted. But yeah, thanks for being there for me. :D I'll try not to let the evils of fame take over my head. }} 17:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) (Oh, and by any chance have you seen-... .. ..Never mind. I thought I saw him a while ago..) Nice job, getting alot of teh achievements :D I would try to get some, except now my modem is TOTALLY F**ED up so i cant even launch CA, cant even do this :( DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!? You and Topsy are pretty much the only people with color still (Excludin' Fern). Me and Drk have somehow both "lost" ours, but I guess it's okay if he loses his. D: Is Hunter behind this or is the CSS just faulty o-o }} 21:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Srry Blue, thought i was editing Zero's color :(-- 21:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :The most i can do with coding is making somewhat good-looking templates (as shown in my sandboxes :D), i have no skill at the CSS stuff. No. of 'nades in 4 slots If I'm not mistaken, you can get the normal M67, the M69 HE, then the double set of both (there's a rank restriction for two M67s in the same slot), which would be 6 nades in 4 slots, but you can still get Dynamite/Dynamite HE, so, 7 in 5 slots, max (can't get 6 slots). (3 in backpack, 1 primary, 1 explosive, that is, assuming you can fill the primary slot with a nade as well) That is, if you don't count LAW and RPG-7s. in which case, it's 4 + 3 + 2x (double sets) so total 11 nades in 4 slots actually, 12 max. (how epic am I XD) BladeFrenzy 09:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Didn't know there wasn't a double set of the M69HE Frag. so -1, 5 in 4 slots, 6 in 5 slots max or 10 in 4 slots (<--probably what he was thinking) or 11 in 5 max. Don't think you can equip two M67 Frag Packs 'cause you can get it for GP or NX and that's also not counting other things like Mines, Hornet, Claymores. BladeFrenzy 09:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Right. Ahh, just woke up, just a bit slow right now. : S Thought it was an unreleased item. Blargh Maybe everyone is losing their colour because of the massive amounts of paragraphs that you write when leaving messages. >> Seriously, not everything is an essay. : P TopsyKretts3 10:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Code? What code could you be referring to? could you be referring to the source thats hows when one edits a page? I do not think that would give on a colour. In fact, I think it is only for editing specifics in templates. Althought, some pages only allow you to edit in source mode, which is strange. Perhaps this should be looked into, after the de-saturation issue. Don't you agree? No, but seriously, what code? >> Oh, an dI just recently recieved my colour. TopsyKretts3 10:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) CSS sheet? What CSS sheet? D : TopsyKretts3 10:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even on that CSS Page. << Oh, never mind. TopsyKretts3 11:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Could that comma at the end of Zero's line have anything to do with his missing colour? TopsyKretts3 11:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll facepalm myself, thank you very much. << But, was that about the comma, or my name missing? TopsyKretts3 11:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Up to four TYPES of grenades, maybe, but if you include each individual grenade (frag pack = 2, frag pack = 2, mines = 3, incendiary/gas/flash = 2, etc.) D: Nah, I'm lazy. D: Why are you on this early?